Technical Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate generally to touch screens that can be used to control different automated systems in both commercial and residential environments, and more specifically to systems, methods, and modes for a touch screen control device that has integrated within it one or more speakers, but yet which maintains a substantially thin mounting profile.
Background Art
Other wall mounted touch screen control devices exhibit a protruding profile due to placement of speakers. Such devices are unsightly and can be obtrusive.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for systems, methods, and modes for a touch screen control device that has integrated within it one or more speakers, but yet which maintains a substantially thin mounting profile.